A generic ABS encoder system is known from DE 696 06 928 T2 . This ABS encoder system provides a seal configuration which includes a sealing ring having a sealing lip fixed on the side of the hub. The sealing ring sits in a ring gap between a wheel hub and a bearing inner ring. The sealing effect is achieved in that the sealing lip is in rubbing contact with a circumferential surface of the bearing inner ring or a ring on top of it. The seal configuration is covered from the outside by a ring element which carries a multi-pole structure. The multi-pole structure generates a magnetic field which may be detected by a corresponding sensor. The rotation frequency may be ascertained from the signals detected in this way in case the wheel hub rotates with respect to the bearing inner ring. These signals may be used on the vehicle side for triggering a braking system or an ESP system.
An ABS encoder system is also known from DE 699 12 862 T2 , in which a sealing device is provided in the area of a bearing ring gap. This ABS encoder system also includes a ring element which carries a multi-pole structure and which is installed axially from the outside onto a bearing gap which is sealed with the aid of a sealing ring.
A wheel bearing configuration is also known from DE 103 61 900 A1 in which a ring element having a multi-pole structure and a ring element having a sealing lip are assembled to form one unit. A relatively large ring gap space remains within this unit between the assembled ring elements.
An ABS encoder system is known from EP 1 469 211 A1 which includes a supporting ring, which is manufactured as a drawn sheet metal piece, onto which a multi-pole ring is molded. The multi-pole ring is made here from an elastomer material into which ferromagnetic particles have been admixed. The supporting ring is designed in such a way that it includes a seat section which is intended for attachment on a ring section moving on the wheel side, and that it also forms a ring flange, which projects radially inward, on which an elastomer sealing lip structure is anchored. The multi-pole ring and the sealing lip structure thus form a one-piece unit via the supporting ring.